Yo lo comprendo
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Segunda parte de AquiªªªªªEn el corazón de Félix se abrió otra herida. Ella estaba radiante. Nunca podría decirle algo que la lastimara. Maldita sea, se había enamorado de Bridgette Dupaìn-Cheng. Cuando había jurado que no lo haría. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?


**_Ehh, ok, no tenía pensado una segunda parte, pero estaba escuchando las canciones de mi madre, y pasó ésta y dije… "Hey, esa me recuerda a esa historia Lukanette que escribí… y luego pensé ¿Por qué no?"_**

**_La canción es "Yo lo comprendo Yturbe, el Pirulí"_**

**_Y esa es la historia…._**

**_Te recomiendo leer primero Aquí, sino… estas bajo tu propio riesgo…_**

**_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

Félix miró a los papeles que tenía enfrente con un claro ceño fruncido.

-Si los miras demasiado, puede que los incineres.

El rubio suspiró y los dejo caer, alzo la mirada y la posó en su kwami, que lo miraba con burla.

-Deja de molestar, Plagg. Hoy no estoy de humor.

-¿Y eso? Qué raro, porque tú siempre estás de buenas.

Félix le dirigió su tan característico ceño fruncido.

Y Plagg se apiadó de él.

-Vamos, solo es una ceremonia de bautizo.

-La cual soy el _padrino_.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Claro que no, mi sobrina será una belleza con mi prrruciosa bendición.

-¿Entonces?

-Que la niña desearía con toda mi alma que fuera… ya sabes… mía.

Plagg se quedó callado.

-¿Todavía no?- le preguntó el gatito negro con tristeza.

El rubio lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Algún día lo haré?

Habían pasado seis años desde su fiesta de graduación.

El día que lamentaba toda su vida.

Sabía que nunca amaría a Bridgette, pero al final se convirtieron en amigos, algo inevitable si le preguntaban a él. Al graduarse, ella empezó a estudiar en una Universidad de Modas, no supo nada de ella después de eso, pero si supo de Luka, solo de pensar en él, le daba migraña. El chico había debutado con su hermana Juleka, con Iván y Rosita en una sección de la compañía de Jagged Stone, y había ido subiendo con su música.

Recordaba una entrevista en la que preguntaba por que cantaba, y el muy chulo respondió: "La música es más simple que las palabras."

A Félix le irritaba verlo, lo detestaba, desde que lo conoció pudo ver la conexión que tuvo al instante con Bridgette, y al principio estaba feliz, no tendría a esa pesada sobre el todo el tiempo, pero después de todo lo sucedido con Ladybug y Bridgette, le irritó no tener esa confianza con ella, pero sabía que no tenía derecho.

Y cuatro años después, Bum, Bridgette aparece en la compañía de su padre, anunciando que era la nueva asistente de modas de su padre, y lo que dejó mudo a Félix fue ver en la muñeca de la chica una muñequera color marrón que el rubio reconoció como la de Luka. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, en su cuello llevaba un collar de plata con una uña de guitarra con una L grabada en el centro, Félix no entendía la razón, pero nunca preguntó por ella.

Se tragó todo el veneno que tenía contra ella, contra el estúpido guitarrista, contra su padre y contra la Universidad que la aceptó.

Luego, vino un error de cálculo, y ella descubrió si identidad, al principio gritó, maldijo y huyó, entonces unos días después, apareció frente a él.

Y ella quiso enterrar el hacha de guerra, para él estaba bien.

Decidieron empezar de nuevo. Y descubrió que Bridgette era muy fácil de tratar.

Y que ella había dejado de amarle.

Para Félix era un golpe bajo y hondo.

Pero lo comprende.

Supo que ella había encontrado el amor en otro lado.

Él lo comprende.

Porque todo en la vida, aunque sabía que lastimaba, si empieza termina.

Y no tenía derecho de pedirle que volvieran a ser algo, (aunque nunca fueron algo) de engrillarle a su vida.

Aunque su corazón sangrara toda su vida, había hecho lo correcto al separarse de ella.

Pasó un año, y ella le contó que se casaría con Luka Couffaine.

En el corazón de Félix se abrió otra herida. Ella estaba radiante. Nunca podría decirle algo que la lastimara.

Maldita sea, se había enamorado de Bridgette Dupaìn-Cheng. Cuando había jurado que no lo haría. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

Próxima a ser Bridgette Couffaine.

Su relación con Kagami era estable, ambos se comprendían y se conocían, pero el Félix existía el vacío, no podía amarla como ella desearía. Y eso a ambos los hacia infelices.

Félix hubiera dado todo porque Bridgette llevara el apellido Agreste en su nombre, para el sonaba mejor Bridgette Agreste que Bridgette Couffaine.

Pero como le explicaba a su corazón latente la razón de su decisión de alejarla.

Pero como le explica a su corazón la tristeza de verla con otro amor.

Que te dio lo que jamás él pudo darle.

Parecía cosa del destino que Luka apareciera un día para buscarla, y se encontraran cara a cara.

El muchacho había cambiado, y para bien.

Tenía cortado todo el cabello del lado derecho y el centro lo había dirigido hacia la izquierda, de modo que la oreja derecha y su cuello podían verse. Aun lo tenía con las puntas pintadas en turquesa.

Tenía una pequeña extensión en su oreja y debajo ver su rostro, llevaba una camisa ajustada de mangas cortas color gris que dejaba ver los tatuajes en su brazo y antebrazo derecho. En la muñeca llevaba pulseras de plata y em su cuello una cadena del mismo material que las pulseras una uña de guitarra que tenía tallado una enorme M en el centro. Félix sintió la bilis subirse a la garganta

Lo que lo hacía ver más apuesto.

Maldita sea, era atractivo el idiota.

El chico le sonrió y le preguntó por Bridgette, y el sin saber bien la razón, le dijo dónde podía encontrarla.

Y el imbécil dejó caer la bomba.

-Me preocupa que camine mucho, ya sabes, ella y él bebe podrían tener algún accidente.

Fue la primera vez que Luka Couffaine vio boquear a Félix Agreste. Y que deseo ser violento para borrar la sonrisa de la cara de ese flácido paliducho.

El día de la boda, Félix se está atragantando toda la ira que sentía, y al mismo tiempo, la soledad y arrepentimiento asolaban su mente y ser.

Si no hubiera sido tan idiota, ahora el sería él que estuviera en ese altar esperando casarse con esa mujer, que sería la madre de sus hijos, pero en cambio, la veía ser entregada a otro hombre.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su despacho, con Plagg esperando por él.

Félix sus piro. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue en dirección a la iglesia.

Al llegar, vio a Bridgette sonriéndole a Luka y a éste susurrándole cosas al oído.

Su corazón de nuevo crujió. Si, nunca se acostumbraría a ese dolor.

-Bueno, que entrañable.- sonrió a Bridgette- ¿Dónde está mi adorada ahijada?

La ojiazul solo le sonrió y señaló cerca de la puerta.

-Emma se encuentra ahí, estaba ansiosa por que llegaras, no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

El rubio se acercó a su ahijada y unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

Emma se parecía tanto a su madre, pero tenía el cabello oscuro de su padre.

Félix comprendía.

En ese mundo, en esa vida. Bridgette nunca seria suya.


End file.
